


Boyfriends' Daddy (Muke) ✕

by softboychangkyun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Clemmings, Consensual, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Rimming, Spanking, age gap, it's slight tho, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboychangkyun/pseuds/softboychangkyun
Summary: After watching the way Luke innocently stares at him, Michael decides to take the chance to talk to Luke and show him how it feels to be dirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This includes an age gap!! Michael is 36 and Luke is 17!! If you don't like that, please don't read! 
> 
> Requested 
> 
> If you've read this before, it's bc it's from my wattpad which is @littlemikeybigheart or my tumblr which is @bottombabymikey. That being said, DO NOT post these ANYWHERE else on the internet. They are on every site that writings go on, so there is no need for them to be on there more than once. If anyone sees my writings on a profile that ISNT'T mine, please contact me.

"You're so cute." 

Luke giggled and blushed at the compliment, covering his face with his sweater paws. 

"Aw, c'mere, babe." Connor, Luke's boyfriend, said as he patted his lap. Luke smiled and stood up, walking over to Connor's lap and plopping down onto it. 

"I'm really gonna miss you when I go to college." Connor said with a sigh, brushing a strand of hair out of Luke's face. 

"I love you." Connor said softly, caressing Luke's cheek softly.

"I love you too, Con." Luke said as he leaned in to press his lips against his boyfriends. 

"Hey, now! No kissing while an adult is around!" A voice sounded.

Luke jumped and quickly buried his head in Connor's chest as he knew who the voice belonged to. 

"Dad!" Connor whined.

"Connor!" Connor's father, Michael mocked him playfully. 

"Seriously, Dad, stop. I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend if I want to and I should be able to in my own home." Connor complained, petting at Luke's hair in attempts to soothe him.

"I don't care what you guys do behind closed doors, but I don't want to see you guys doing these things in front of me." Michael said. 

Luke slowly lifted his head up and looked at Connor with wide, innocent eyes. 

"It's okay, babe." Connor assured. 

"Don't be embarrassed, Luke. Con should be." Michael said.

Connor rolled his eyes, "Can you just go now, Dad?"

"All right, all right." Michael raised his hand up in defense.

"Just use protection, and uh, Luke, try to be quiet this time." Michael said with a wink before leaving the room. 

Once Michael was out of sight, Luke buried his head in Connor's chest again and groaned loudly.

"That was so embarrassing!" Luke whined. 

"It's all right, babe. You know how Dad is." Connor said with a chuckle. 

Luke nodded before leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Connor's lips. Connor smiled and leaned closer, grabbing Luke's cheeks and kissing him hungrily. Luke moaned softly and raked his fingers through Connor's hair. The kiss was quickly broken though as Connor's phone began to ring. 

Luke sighed and pulled away before leaning down and grabbing Connor's phone off the table and handing it to him. Connor grabbed his phone and read something on the screen before cursing quietly and unlocking his phone.

"What is it?" Luke asked, kissing Connor's shoulder softly.

"I'm so sorry, babe, but I'm gonna have to go." Connor said just as he hit send on a text message. 

"Wait, what?" Luke asked with curious eyes. 

"Jax just texted and Kevin is in the hospital and coach wants the whole team there." Connor explained. 

"What? Con, tonight is supposed to be our movie night! Do you really have to go?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I do. Coach's orders. I'll be back in a little bit though and we'll watch those movies, and maybe I'll make it up to you." Connor whispered seductively into Luke's ear. 

"Really?" Luke asked, watching as Connor slipped his shoes on.

"Really. Just go up to my room and pick out the movies. You can watch TV if you want. I'll be back later on. I love you." Connor said, giving Luke a kiss. 

"Bye. Love you-" Luke began but Connor had already shut the door. 

Luke sighed as he realized he was alone except for Connor's father who was in another room. 

"Where did Con go?" 

Luke looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when his eyes had laid upon Michael who was shirtless with a pair of black boxers hanging loosely off his hips. Michael's pale tummy was on view as well as his luscious thick thighs, his prominent v-line making Luke feel a little woozy. 

"Um, Luke? You okay?" 

"Y-yeah. I'm just gonna-I'm just gonna go to Connor's room now." Luke mumbled before standing up and quickly walking out of the room but stopping as Michael held his hand in front of Luke's chest. Luke slowly turned around and gulped as he came face to face with Michael's beautiful form. 

"Why are you in such a hurry? Did I do something?" Michael asked innocently. 

"Uh-no?" Luke said, but it came out more as a question than a statement, causing Luke to mentally swear at himself. 

"You don't sound so sure. Is it because you're nervous?" Michael asked quietly, stepping closer to Luke, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Do I make you nervous, Luke?" 

Luke's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Michael's lips ghosting over his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

"M-Mr. Clifford, w-what are you doing?" Luke stuttered out. 

Michael chuckled darkly, his lips pressing against Luke's ear as his head moved a bit. Luke tensed up even more as Michael's teeth softly nibbled on Luke's earlobe. 

"I see you, Luke. I see the way you check me out when you're with Con. The way you bite your lips and suck that ring into your mouth, the way you tense up when I'm around. I see it all. I know you want me." Michael whispered seductively, running his hands up and down Luke's arms. 

Luke whimpered softly at his words. 

"We-we can't do this. This is wrong. I'm dating your son, for fuck's sake. I'm not even legal yet. There are so many things wrong with this, Mr. Clifford." 

Michael shook his head and held a finger up to Luke's lips to quiet him, his other hand stopping its movements on Luke's arms. 

"Connor doesn't have to know. He'll never know. And your birthday is soon, you're almost legal. No one will have to know. Since the first day I met you, I've always wanted to know what that aśs felt like around me. Bet it's so tight. Bet Connor can't fûck you like I can. Gosh, when I hear you guys I get so jealous. You're cute little whimpers and whines is what helps me get off at night." Michael said slowly, taking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

If this was any other man, Luke would have been totally disgusted; but no, this is Michael. The father of his boyfriend and the man who he's so desperately wanted and has been crushing on for months now. And now that the opportunity to have him is here, Luke's not sure if he can accept the offer. 

"I don't want to cheat on Con." 

"C'mon, Lukey. He's just as much of a twink as you are. He's bottomed plenty of times, believe me, I've heard it. Do you really want a twink fûcking you? I can fûck you so much better. And he'll be leaving for college soon and you're not going with him. Do you really trust him to be faithful and not get drunk and screw some random person? Luke, c'mon, do you even know my son?" Michael argued. 

Luke stared at Michael, who's hands were now resting on Luke's cheeks, making the younger boy look at him. What Michael said was right. He knew Connor had bottomed once, but multiple times? He didn't know that. Connor wasn't as dominate as he wishes he would be, but Luke was too shy to ask for a change. And when Connor goes to college, who's to say he won't cheat? Michael had very valid points, and Luke knew this was his only chance, so he said 'fûck you' to his morals and gave in. 

Luke grabbed Michael's left hand which was on his right cheek and pulled it toward his mouth. He spread Michael's fingers and pressed Michael's index and forefinger against his lips and opened them, sucking the fingers in. 

Michael watched with wide eyes, his mouth open as a loud groan escaped it. 

"Fûck." He mumbled as he watched Luke suck on his fingers all the while keeping eye contact with the older male. 

Michael couldn't take it anymore and pulled his finger out of Luke's mouth and replaced them with his mouth, smashing it against Luke's who greedily opened his mouth for Michael. Michael feverishly shoved his tongue in and immediately began to lick around the roof of Luke's mouth. Michael's hands traveled down to Luke's bum where he pushed and Luke got the hint and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Michael's waist. 

As their tongues mingled and sucked on each other's, Michael slowly navigated around the house, pressing Luke up against the wall every now and then until he reached his bedroom. Michael walked in and kicked the door shut before walking over to his bed and dropping Luke down. 

Their lips detached for a moment, but Luke quickly grabbed Michael by his shoulders and yanked him back down. Michael stumbled a bit, his feet slipping out from underneath him until he was lying on top of Luke, pressing all his body weight onto him. Luke whimpered at the feeling of Michael's full body on him before grabbing Michael's face in his hands and connecting their lips once again. 

Michael reached up and grabbed the sheets, propping himself up over Luke and lowering his body down. 

"You're so hard. Feels so good." Luke whimpered against Michael's mouth, grinding his body up toward Michael's lower half. 

Michael was getting tired of the kissing so he pulled Luke's hands away from his face and pinned the boys' arms above his head. Luke bit his lip and threw his head back against the sheets, little moans and pants leaving his mouth as he continued to grind against Michael. 

"You look so hot under me. Always wondered what you would look like under me." Michael groaned as he tried to keep up with Luke's grinding, his lips sucking and nipping on the younger boy's neck. 

Luke arched his back, his crotch pressing right against Michael's and moving his head to the side so Michael could have more room. Michael quickly kissed down Luke's neck and collarbone and moving to his Adam's apple which bobbed every few seconds as Luke swallowed and tried to catch his breath.

Michael pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to it and sucked harshly, causing a wet and red mark to appear. Luke struggled against the grip on his arms for he so desperately wanted to touch Michael. The mark wasn't dark enough; he wanted everyone to see it--even his son. Michael dug his teeth in and bit harshly, Luke hissing out as he felt the skin break. 

Tiny drops of blood trickled out and Michael was quick to lick it up, sucking on the wound to heal it. The sounds coming from Luke's mouth were of pain and pleasure, his Adam's apple moving against Michael's lips. 

"You look so good for me, doll. You've been so good. I think you need a little reward, what about you?" Michael asked, trailing his lips up Luke's neck, on his jaw, to his cheek, and planting them firmly against Luke's. Luke immediately opened his mouth to let Michael in, but Michael pulled back and swiped his tongue over Luke's (whose mouth was still open) before looking Luke in the eyes.

"Yes, please. Mr. Clifford, I've been so good. Can I have a reward, please? I promise I'll continue to be good." Luke panted out as he struggled under Michael. 

Michael smirked before he released Luke's hand and leaned back, pulling Luke up a bit and grabbing the hem of the boys shirt and taking it off. Michael ran his hands down Luke's slightly fitted stomach, admiring the tanned skin and faint indentions of abs and the hip bones that jutted out slightly. 

"Please?"

Michael looked up and saw Luke's eyes sparkling with innocence and lust, his bottom lip pouted out and wobbling slightly. Michael took pity on the younger boy and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss right below the boys' belly button and down the trail of hair that went into his underwear. Michael kissed down the trail and hovered right above Luke's clothed length. Luke whined and bucked his hips up, moaning loudly when Michael mouthed at the material covering his tip.

"Can you please just s-stop teasing me?" 

"I think I like teasing you, though. Love seeing you beg." Michael whispered, nipping at Luke's ear. Luke groaned in protest as Michael kept on with the torturing, kissing back down Luke's body, sucking purple bruises along the way. 

"Sir." Luke choked out. 

Michael looked up at a breathless Luke, his hair disheveled, blemishes trailing all over his body, and slick and plump pink lips, and moaned at the sight. 

"What is it?" Michael asked.

Luke swallowed thickly before answering, "Will you please fûck me?" 

"Of course, baby. Need you to flip over for me, though. Take your pants off." Michael commanded as he walked to the other side of the room. He fiddled around in the dresser drawer until he found what he needed then walked back to a very naked and very horny Luke. 

Michael leaned down onto the bed, his knees right behind Luke's legs as he hovered over the boys' back. Michael dropped the items down next to Luke's head before he pressed small kisses down Luke's back, sucking slightly, loving the tiny whimpers that Luke emitted. Luke squirmed as Michael gripped his right aśs cheek and kneaded it while sucking and biting on the other. 

"Patience is key, baby doll." Michael soothed, running his hands up and down Luke's back, then bringing a hand down onto Luke's bum. 

"Fûck!" Luke cried out, jumping slightly, causing his cøck to catch on the sheets and moaned out as his balls dragged against it and gave off the best friction. 

"You like that? Bet Con isn't rough with you, is he? Bet you want to be roughed up, though." Michael rasped, bringing a hand down again onto Luke's bum, giggling as it bounced.

"Such a fûckable aśs. Has Con ever told you that? Beautiful, twinky aśs." 

"I want you fûck me hard. Connor never does; never compliments me either. Never even fûcked him, just gave him some blowies." Luke panted out. 

Michael smirked at the words, knowing he's about to fûck his son's boyfriend who hasn't even fûcked him before. 

"Well Con is definitely missing out on this." Michael said, spreading Luke's cheeks and taking in the sight of his tight, pink hole clenching around nothing. 

"Gah, you're such a slut, that little hole so desperate for a cøck to fill it. That what you want, baby? Want my huge cøck in your boy püssy?" Michael questioned, watching as Luke arched his back and moaned out at the older man's words. 

"Yes! Want your big man cøck so bad! Please, please fill my little cunnie up. I need it, sir." Luke cried.

Michael smirked and spread Luke's cheeks even wider before leaning in and licking a stripe over the fluttering hole then proceeded to plant open mouth kisses around the rim. Luke arched up, pressing himself closer to Michael's face, but Michael wasn't having any of it. Michael pushed Luke back down, holding him down rather roughly as he nudged his tongue into Luke. 

Luke moaned loudly as Michael continued to nudge his way in, licking around the boy's walls once he was in. Michael dove his tongue in and out of the smaller boy, sucking on his rim every once in a while.

"Feels s-so good." Luke whined, gripping onto the sheets to keep himself steady. 

"You like having your little cünt eaten?" Michael questioned, his lips still against Luke's aśs, the vibrations radiating through the younger boys' body. 

"Yes, I love it! Eat it, sir. Eat it up." Luke begged. 

Michael used his free hand to spread the boy the best he could and continued his assault, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out, devouring the boy. He quickly pulled back and let go of the boy before speaking,

"I need you to stay still."

"Yes, sir." 

Michael planted kisses around the boys thighs, down to his balls, and back up to his hole where he slowly nudged a finger in, watching as Luke's hole swallowed it easily. 

"Such a slutty hole." Michael murmured as he thrusted the finger in and out quickly, the screams and moans coming from Luke giving him encouragement. Luke was managing to stay still and be a good boy as Michael finger fûcked him.

"Want another?" 

"Please." Luke begged. 

Michael chuckled at his neediness and added another finger, scooting it in right beside the first and beginning to scissor them, stretching the boy out. Michael angled his fingers, pressing right against the boys prøstate before pulling them out and pushing them back in.

"Oh my gosh!" Luke sobbed into the mattress as Michael fûcked him with his fingers. 

"Like that?" 

"Love it. Love your fingers." Luke groaned out. 

Michael pressed them against Luke's prøstate once more before slowly pulling them out and wiping them on his sheets.

"Michael." Luke whined. 

"No whining. You want my cøck or not?" Michael said sternly, slapping Luke's bum once more. 

"Want your cøck, please." Luke said in a small voice. 

Michael shimmied his boxers off before he leaned near Luke's head and grabbed the bottle of lube once again and the cøndom. Michael ripped the cøndom open and slipped it on before pouring a generous amount of lube onto his cøck and a bit on Luke's hole. Michael shuffled down and positioned his cøck to Luke's hole, running it up and down.

"You gonna take me now?" Michael asked.

"Yes, sir. Gonna take you so well. Just please, stick it in. Fill me up." Luke begged. 

Michael gave into the younger boys pleas and pushed in quickly, wincing at how tight the boy still was. Luke hissed as Michael filled him up. Michael was quite big and no matter how much preparation he had, he still couldn't take him completely without being in a bit of pain. Michael could sense the boy's discomfort and stopped once he was fully in and leaned his head on Luke's back, pressing soft kisses into the skin.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yea, just hurts a bit. Need a minute." 

Michael hummed in response and continued to leave kisses on Luke's back while his left had trailed down Luke's sides and to his front where he grabbed onto Luke's length and stroked softly, trying to distract the boy from the pain. 

"Mhm, I'm good." Luke moaned out as Michael brushed his thumb over the boys' tip. 

"You sure?" Michael asked.

"Positive." Luke hummed. 

Michael let go of Luke's cøck and gripped onto his hips as he pulled out slowly and quickly thrusted back in. Luke groaned loudly and collapsed onto the bed as Michael pounded in and out of him. 

"You feel so good around me, damn." Michael groaned through gritted teeth as Luke clenched around him. 

"Your cøck is huge." Luke whined, reaching down and stroking his own cøck. 

"Fûck yourself on me." Michael demanded. 

Luke let go of his length and used his elbows to prop himself up before pushing his aśs back against Michael's cøck, fûcking himself on it. Luke moaned out as the tip hit his prøstate and was nuzzled against it. Luke pushed himself back fast, meeting Michael's hips, and clenched tightly. Luke was close; really close. Not having anything in you for a while really makes it hard to hold your load.

"I'm close." Luke warned.

"Already? Little slut can't even hold his load. Clench hard and make me cüm." 

Luke fûcked back on Michael, reaching a hand down to jack off as he clenched so tight it hurt. 

"Oh, fûck. Keep doing that and I'm gonna cüm too." Michael groaned, pounding harder into the boy. The sound of the bed hitting the wall and skin on skin contact along with the loud moans and groans were the only sounds to be heard. 

Michael stayed pressed against Luke's prøstate and the pace of the older boys' hand on his cøck was too much. He tightened up, shooting his load all over his stomach and the bed sheets. Michael bit his bottom lip so hard it drew blood as he thrusted two more times before his legs tensed and he released into the cøndom. 

Luke collapsed onto the bed as Michael continued to ride out his high. 

"Too much." Luke whined. 

Michael apologized before slowly pulling out and discarding the cøndom then fell down next to Luke. 

"Well how was that for fun?" Michael asked. 

Luke chuckled, "It was really fun. Thank you, Mr. Clifford."

"Please, when Connor isn't around, call me Michael." 

Luke giggled and buried his face into the sheets. 

"You better be getting ready before Connor gets back." Michael said.

"Oh please. He's been cheating on me for the past month; I could care less if he saw me right now." Luke scoffed.

"What? He's cheating? Why haven't you left him?" Michael asked in surprise.

"If I left him, I wouldnt be able to see his hot Dad all the time." Luke said. 

Michael giggled, "You're such a little slut."

"Only for you."


End file.
